


Underworld!Killian rescue divergence

by Chookers38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Burning, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Underworld (Once Upon a Time), Whipping, Whump, don't repost to another site, pulled members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookers38/pseuds/Chookers38
Summary: What if Hades decided to torture Killian more until he lost his hope instead of threatening him to let him fall into the River of Lost Souls.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Underworld!Killian rescue divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick canon divergence of Emma rescuing Killian from falling into the river (in 5x14). Because there wasn't enough torture :p  
Big thx to SpartanGuard for the amazing beta-ing ♥

Emma ran down the rocky path, the voice of Milah still echoing in her head. She would take care of Rumple, make sure the boat would still be there once they’re back. Because there was no way Emma would walk back to the surface without Killian by her side. She stopped when a new intersection presented itself in front of her. Milah and Rumple told her the room where Killian probably was would be on the right, following the path of the River of Lost Souls. But when she decided to take that tunnel, she couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t where she would find him. Going back on her track, she closed her eyes and let her instincts guide her down the gloomy tunnels. The farther she walked down her new road, the more the path narrowed. And the temperature was definitely getting hotter. Taking off her jacket, Emma squinted at the pulsing light coming out of what looked like a crack in front of her. However, the fissure was big enough for her to squeeze herself inside in order to get past it once she arrived at the end of the tunnel.

As soon as she has passed the fissure, she was blinded by a jet of hot steam right above her, making her jump back and collide with the wall. After covering her head with her leather jacket, she quickly jogged away from the dangerous zone, toward the edge of the overhanging rock. From her spot, Emma was able to take a good look at the place underneath. The room was huge, with some sort of fire ring protecting it so anyone inside couldn’t escape, even with the lack of obvious exits. Emma frowned as she took a closer look at the various objects organized inside the fire ring. They were mostly made of dark, probably burned, wood, some made with steel. And from the smell that rose up in the air, there was a good chance blood had been drawn before. Emma hid her nose behind her sleeve, trying to stop the smell as she realized the room in front of her was probably where Hades tortured his prisoners. A strong shiver ran down her spine at the thought of Killian being down there. She needed to go free him.

After making sure she wouldn’t hurt herself when she landed, she jumped from her cliff and started looking for Killian. It took everything to hold down what she had eaten recently, the putrid smell overwhelming her, pieces of dead bodies still hanging from some devices, and the floor was scattered with bone debris._ And Killian has been stuck here since who-knows-when_, she thought, her stomach making her even more sick. Swallowing down her emotions, she hastened herself, yet did not dare to call for him in case Hades or a guard was somewhere near.

Finally, she spotted him.

He was being held in the air by his wrists and ankles, his body making an “X” due to the long chains holding him. His head was hanging, his chin certainly touching his chest as if his entire body were completely numb. A mechanism started to move and slowly, the chains pulled away each limb that they were linked to by a few centimeters. The motion drew deep whimpers from Killian. But what made Emma gasp was the sight of his beaten back. Dark blood was running down his skin, the crimson liquid escaping his body from the huge lacerations that crossed his back. His name only escaped her mouth in a mere whisper, but it was enough for him to hear her voice. He shook his head a little before he tried to turn it in her direction as he realized he wasn’t alone anymore in the room.

“S-ss-swa-aaaAARK!!”

Her name dissolved into a terrible cry as the torture device pull yet again at his extremities. Killian knew that it was reacting to his emotion. To his _hope_. Hades had made it clear: he would not leave this place in one piece if his hope didn’t die. He could have managed that, or at least he had believed he could. But now that his Swan was here—_bloody hell, she was really here_—his heart couldn’t suppress the tiny hope she represented. And it was enough for the infernal device to pull again at the restraints around his wrists and ankles. The rusty cuffs drew more blood as they dug deeper into his skin, staying where Hades had fastened them himself and making sure he couldn’t get free. Killian heard Emma whisper something and the tension applied on his body grew once more. He needed to tell her to stop doing whatever she was or she would hate herself for being the cause of his separation into several pieces. His right shoulder was screaming in pain at the position he had found himself locked. The next time, the chains would pull him apart; he was sure enough that the joint would break. But instead of feeling as if his skin would break under the constant pulling, the searing pain on his back returned full force as the invisible lasso whipped against his barely existent skin. Hot blood ran down the thin layer of muscle, soaking his jeans a bit more. Though this time, it was different; this time, he wasn’t alone anymore: his Swan was there to watch him suffer when he reached the point where he couldn’t hold back his screams. So with the very little strength he could muster, Killian painfully bent his neck until he could bite down on his own shoulder, muffling his horse voice each time the whip made contact with his body. Killian knew he was exposing half of his face to the dangerous weapon but it was better than to let her hear him.

Emma couldn’t move. The sight of Killian being hit by whatever monstrosity Hades had brought here to torture him was unbearable. Someone could have killed her for real, and she wouldn’t have felt the difference. But when she thought it couldn’t get worse, she saw him hurting himself probably for her sake, making sure he held back his pain and the muffled whimpers coming from him after each blow. In her panic, her brain brought up some possible explanation to all the pain Killian was having since she found him. What if _she _was the source? What if she was causing him that suffering by her presence?

Emma gasped at the possibility, not waiting any longer before turning her back to him, the weight of her emotion bringing her to her knees as she closed her eyes, praying for the torture to stop. It was a terribly long time before the invisible whip stopped, the only sounds in the cave being the cracking fire encircling it and the rough breathing of Killian, who had finally let go of his shoulder. She dared to take a look at him, and her heart clenched tight in her chest at the sight of his battled back. Everything was just red, some cuts looking deeper than others when the light of the fire-ring caught the blood still flowing down the wounds.

Swallowing down her fear, Emma stood back up and took a shaky step forward, her eyes scanning the torture device Killian was attached to. She took another step and the chains clicked as it set in motion, pulling at Killian, with a loud “pop” echoing as his shoulder finally dislocated and ripping a low grunt from him. Acting fast, Emma reached for her right boot, grabbing the small knife that she took with her before going down here. Slowing down her breath, she focused on her aim before throwing the blade right into the mechanism, preventing the shackles from moving. This time she screamed his name at the top of her lungs, running in front of him. He was still conscious, though his head lolled to each side, barely reacting to her presence in front of him. She kept whispering his name, trying to catch his attention while her fingers fumbled with the slippery cuffs. Her hands were quickly covered with hot blood as she fought against the restraints around his left wrist while struggling to keep him up against her front without touching his injured back.

After one last curse, the lock gave way and Killian was finally free. His body collapsed on Emma, every member shaking after being held apart for so long. Everything hurt and at the same time, he couldn’t feel anything. Hell, he barely felt Emma’s presence as she desperately tried to move him into a sitting position, her hands fluttering around his arms as she tried to find a place where he wasn’t hurt. He knew she wouldn’t find one. Even his mouth was covered with the blood he had drawn himself when biting down his shoulder. He still tasted copper on his tongue and as much as he wished he could spit it away, the taste would have to stay stuck inside.

Taking a deep and shaking breath, Killian let his head fall forward, gently meeting her forehead halfway. At that moment, Killian felt the first semblance of peace in the hell that had become his afterlife. He knew he was down _in Hell_ but it appeared that there was still a worse place to go. Her fingers gently brushed the less-damaged side of his head, coming to rest on top of his hand and stump, right above the deep cuts made by the steel cuffs. He didn't say a thing and soon, emotion bubbled up in his throat, up to his eyes until he could feel the stinging sensation of his tears. He didn’t have enough strength to overcome them, so he closed his eyes and let himself be carried away.

While he let himself cry, both from exhaustion and relief, Emma simply held him as much as she could, anchoring her presence in his mind. When he seemed to have calmed down, she kissed his forehead before taking a quick look around them. No guard had come, but the ring of fire was still stopping them leaving the room. They needed to find a better way out than the crack in the wall. But Emma’s search for a way out was interrupted when Killian finally spoke to her.

“S-swan…” he gasped, her attention back on him. “You, you shouldn’t...be here…” he breathed out, his voice barely strong enough for her to hear him correctly.

“Killian, I—”

“Nobody should...I, I couldn’t forgive myself if—” His voice got stuck in his throat, the vision too clear in his mind.

“But I’m here and I’m okay, Killian.”

“Still...you shouldn’t…”

“You know I never listen.”

_Bloody woman_, the hell that she does; never listening to him, just like everybody else, when he thought about it. But he didn’t have the will to fight, and perhaps it was because of the bubble of warmth her presence caused.

“You’re impossible.”

“And you love me for it.”

Her smile was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and the way her joy filled him was addictive. His body reacted on its own, a tired smile spreading across his face. But the moment of happiness was cut short by the shooting pain of his wounds. His smile disappeared and his face twisted in pain. Before Emma could react, he was writhing in agony, his hand grabbing her forearm in hope of pushing himself away from the ground but his lacerated back made contact with the floor, pulling a terrible scream from his chest.

“Killian!” Her voice was louder than his, but he couldn’t hear her.

Her hands were already on each arm, forcing him to flip over to the other side, with his chest half resting against her spread legs. Once secured, her hands went all around his head, stroking him in calm motions despite their shaking.

“Killian! Killian, please, you have to breathe!” she pleaded, shaking his shoulders gently until he finally let air fill his lungs.

Once he calmed, he cracked open his eyes, frowning at the sudden cool sensation on his skin. Still panting, Killian tried to turn his head so he could look at his Swan. He froze at the sight: her eyes glued to his body, her face shining as hot tears flowed down, and her chest shaking with each sob. He wished he could do something, comfort her, hold her in his arms; but alas, he barely felt his right arm anymore, his back was like a burning fire, and his chest a neverending inferno since Hades had hung him down there.

The same pain was raging inside Emma due to her inability to help him. She couldn’t use her magic. She had freed him from the torture device but he was pretty much in the same pain, if not worse. All because of Hades. Her rage burned within her as she swore she would find a way to make the man pay; but for now, she let the tears cascade down her cheeks, making the sight of Killian under her blurry.

It took them perhaps an hour—or possibly less; it was difficult to say from their position—to finally gather their strength. Her tears had stopped, and his breath evened out. Emma turned her head, looking at the crack in the wall where she had arrived from. They really needed to find another way out.

“Killian,” she croaked, sniffing before she looked down at him. “We-we found a way to leave the underworld. But we have to get out of here first; we should move…”

Her voice had almost became a whisper at the end of the sentence but Killian seemed to have understood, giving her a shy nod. Shifting a bit, he tried to push himself up, but his dislocated shoulder screamed at the movement, sending Killian back against Emma while he breathed through his nose, a wave of pain radiating through his chest.

“Hold on; I’m going to help you, Killian.”

“Thanks, love,” he breathed through clenched teeth, swallowing with difficulty through the lingering pain.

With coordinated moves, they were both standing, though they now had to face a new challenge: walking wouldn’t be easy. Killian couldn’t tell whether he could move his legs or not, his balance too fragile to move on its own anyway. But Emma didn’t know where to stand or how to take him, her hands fluttering around his arms, not wanting to touch his skin directly in fear of pulling at his wounds—though it was clear that his right side was a dead end. With his arm dangling, the ligaments brushed against the bones of the joint each time they tried to move, stealing Killian’s breath while the pain made him lightheaded for a short moment. So Emma took off her sweater, doing her best to secure the fabric around his waist in order to immobilize, even partially, the arm. Now that it was done, she tucked herself under his left shoulder, placing her right hand just under his back, making sure her touch would be as light as possible. They made the first step, and even if it took Killian a herculean amount of energy and self control, they managed to do it, then readied themselves for the next one.

His left leg moved with more ease but it would have been too good to be true if the movement were possible in its full motion. When Killian put weight on his left foot, his ankle gave up; Killian bit back another scream as he pulled Emma down to the floor.

Emma quickly helped Killian to sit so she could look at the new injury. The purple-black skin all around his ankle wasn’t a good sign. _And they needed to get the fuck out of that under-underground. Damn it_.

Gently cradling Killian’s head as he breath through the pain, Emma looked around.

“Alright Killian, I’m, I’m going to find a way to escape this room. You stay here.”

“Aye, love. Don’t worry about that, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Sorry.” She winced at his sarcastic tone but he just smiled at her, nodding at her to go.

She jogged toward the walls, making a full turn of the room without finding anything past the yellow flames. They were stuck here, the only known escape to her being the small crack but it was too high for the two of them. She couldn’t carry him in this state; his weight would crush them to the floor. Plus, to be honest, she wasn’t even sure she could reach the overhang.

“If only there were stairs or I could use my fucking magic…” she sighed, closing her eyes, wishing her hope could somehow make a change.

After several breaths, Emma again faced the wall in front of her. Nothing had changed. She felt a punch in her guts as the fire was still roaring, the heat making her flinch away after staying so long near it.

“Swan!”

His voice echoed in the room. Just a few meters in front of him, right in the rock, a hole as big as his head had appeared. Killian stared at it, not wanting to turn his face to see if Emma was coming or not in fear the small hope the hole represented would disappear. By the soft gasp right next to him, he knew Emma was seeing it, too. Perhaps they would have a chance to get free from the torture chamber. A smile appeared on Killian’s face only to disappear the next second. Or perhaps it was just another trick made by Hades in order to crush his hope a bit more. At that moment, the crack stopped opening.

"What the- why did it stop?"

"Swan…" Already defeated, Killian let his head hung low, closing his one good eye. This was useless. The hole shouldn't have even appeared. _It’s just a lie_...

"Killian! Hey look at me!" She took him by the shoulders, cursing herself for making him cringe at the stabbing pain coming from the dislocated one. "Come on, Killian! We’re gonna find a solution, okay?"

"It's pointless, Swan… we’re never going to get out of here. Not together…Hades is too powerful."

"Don't say things like that! You can't give up ho-"

Emma froze, her gaze focused on the hole in the wall. It was shrinking, almost fading from the rock. It couldn't be possible unless its own appearance was due to something more magical. Killian sighed again and she didn't miss the change. It was clearly reacting to Killian. She looked back at him, thinking about what he'd just said to her. If Hades was truly behind the change, then there would be little hope for them to-

"That's it!" Emma snapped her fingers together, though Killian barely reacted to her uplifting mood. "Killian! Hey! Look at me!"

Reluctantly, Killian opened his eye, frowning at Emma's hopeful face. Even though a few minutes ago, it gave him hope, seeing her fighting like that was breaking his heart. And so was the hole, disappearing into the wall. But Emma wasn't going to give up easily. She wouldn’t let go.

"Jones, I need you to believe in me and keep fighting!"

"Emma, I, I don't want to- but Hades, he-"

"That's exactly why I need you to fight and have hope! Whatever he told you, the small hope we created is weakening his power!"

Killian stared at her speechless, blinking when his brain finally caught up with her point. It was nearly impossible, but perhaps if they just tried enough…

"Killian, look! "

The wall was slowly opening up again, filling Emma with warmth. It was working. They just needed more hope and see what it would do. _It has to be that_, she kept telling herself. Emma grabbed Killian's hand, and for the first time since she had freed him from the elongation-torture-device, he squeezed it back. He finally put his faith with hers. The floor started to tremble underneath them and a loud thunderclap rumbled through the room. Rapidly, a thin layer of dust covered them both as the broken wall disappeared into smoke.

"Swan...It worked."

Killian stared at the new cavity with incredulous eyes. A giant stairway was carved into the sharp rock right in front of them. The feeble light of the reddish sky of the underworld was visible at the top. Though from where he was, the light wasn’t much bigger than a golden coin.

"We did it. You did it, Killian!"

With smiles on their faces and renewed hope, they slowly stood up, dusting themselves off a bit, even though there was little that could be done on Killian as the dust was sticking to the blood coating his skin. Once ready, they walked toward the stairs, but the few meters they covered had already sucked up all the strength Killian had left, leaving him panting, his left arm pushing down on Emma’s shoulder every step. Climbing the stairs seemed like an impossible task at this point. His ankle and shoulder injuries were at the wrong place, preventing Emma from correctly helping him take some of his weight off. They hardly took two steps before Killian’s ragged breath and muted whimpers were the only things Emma could hear. He was barely clinging to consciousness, his only good eye barely open. Emma worried that he might just die between her arms again if they continued. Her concerns must have been easy to read as Killian halted his movement, taking a moment to catch his breath before giving a an apologetic smile to Emma.

“Sorry, love.”

“About what?”

“Slowing you down…”

“Killian, you’re not slowing me down. For god’s sake, you’re hurt! I don’t even know how you’re still upright! I, I just hope we have enough time in front of us...What if, what if you d-... you d-”

But the word remains stuck in her throat. _What if you just die again?_ she finished silently. What if she couldn’t save him from that place at all? She couldn’t bear that. But Killian huffed, a shadow of his usual teasing grin on his face.

“I’m afraid a dead man can’t die again, love.”

Emma turned her head to look at him, blinking several times. She didn’t know if his remark was supposed to help her or just if it made the situation worse. Shaking the thought away, she nodded toward the exit. They needed to focus on moving ahead. Killian stared a moment at the tiny light, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, doing his best to hide the pain that the simple act was inflicting on him. After he nodded back, they were once again moving. Killian grunted each time he had to change his balance to the opposite side in order to lift the remaining leg on the next step of the stairs. Each move tugged at the frail hold he had on consciousness. Even with Emma’s support, it was only a matter of minutes before he’d reach his limits and let the darkness drag him down its deeps.

“S-swan,” Killian gasped, fully leaning against Emma as his last strength fade out.

“It’s alright, Killian, it’s alright. Take your time, we’ll start-”

“Knock me out.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Hit me, Swan.”

“Killian, what the hell? Wh-why would I do that? You’re barely staying upright! We still have half the stairs to climb before-”

“I know. That’s why you have to knock me out, Emma. You’ll climb those stairs faster by dragging me than by stopping every step to let me fight the pain…”

As if to emphasise his point, Killian’s legs gave out, cutting off his speech. Emma had to throw her arms around his wounded back to prevent him to falling on the rocky stairs and risk breaking more bones. Killian hissed at the sting the tight embrace produced, pushing his forehead against Emma’s shoulder until the wave of pain faded away. Emma hated the fact that he was right and that his body was showing every sign of an upcoming shut down. Every movement, every step toward the exit was hurting him more. Time was slipping through her fingers before he would pass out naturally. But they couldn’t wait for moment to arrive on its own. _He _couldn’t. Tears gathered in her eyes as she made her decision unwillingly.

“Alright, I, I’ll do it..” she whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

“Thanks, love.”

He sounded as pained as she was at the idea of hurting him herself but his eyes held more determination than hers. His hand gently came to rest on her cheek, his thumb wiping away the moisture, leaving a small blood stain behind it. But Emma couldn't care less if her face was covered with blood. She was going to punch him—a thought she would have loved in the past, but that man was now her everything and it broke her to have to hit him. But it was the only solution. She took his hand in her before she leaned in, kissing him and making sure to pour all her love into it. The kiss was wet, tasting like copper and salt, but he managed to kiss her back. With a thin smile, he leaned back, nodding at her without taking his eyes from her face nor stopping smiling at her. She briefly closed her eyes before lifting her fist. Biting her lips, she hit him, hoping it would be enough to knock him out but not enough to hurt him. His head was already too damaged to take more injury. The moment her fist connect with its aim, Emma open her eye, quickly catching Killian’s limp body, cursing Hades and her useless magic at the same time for having forced her to punch her boyfriend.

She made sure he was still breathing, then tried to hold him in front of her. It was the best position so she could see his face, but he was too heavy to move so she rearranged his posture until she was sure she wouldn’t worsen his dislocated shoulder once she started climbing the stairs again. Now that most of his chest was pressed on her back, Emma attempted a first few steps in that new position. His body was still heavy but she was only carrying his upper body directly on her, dragging his legs, all while still hearing him (she could even see his face if she contorted her neck enough). His ankle was probably going to suffer from hitting the steps but it was better than fully dragging him by the shoulders and scraping all that remained of his skin against the sharps edges of the dark rock.

“Alright, Killian, let’s get over with this damn hell,” Emma whispered for them, squeezing his arms and locking her gaze on the end of the stairs.

Her path was still slow, but she couldn’t deny that it was a little better than stopping every now and then in order to let Killian rest for a prolonged time. He remained quiet even after she tripped over her own feet or when one of the steps broke under their weight. Emma had to keep reminding herself that it was a good thing he was still unconscious, the fear he would die ever-present (she knew it was impossible, he had told her himself, but she couldn’t stop the train of dark thoughts). It felt like she was dragging a corpse, after all. She huffed once again at her thoughts, chasing them from her mind and focusing back on her task: bringing them out of there.

And they had almost made it; there were only a couple of steps to climb before they reached the red light of the sky. Emma let down her guard, taking a short moment to take a break from the continuous effort. However, the break that was supposed to last less than a minute took a drastic turn as a thousand squeaking sounds surrounded Emma and Killian. It started softly, but after just a few seconds, the sound was echoing against the wall of the small cavity. No matter how hard she looked around them, she couldn’t see anything yet it _was _there. Whatever monstrosity surrounded them, it remained invisible to her eyes until something jumped on her leg. She yelped in surprise, shaking her leg until the thing let go and fell a few meters away. Emma quickly moved to regain her balance, squeezing her eyes tight in search of the bastard that had damaged her pants, in addition to frightening her to death.

Finally, she saw them. Some sort of disgusting big rats with red eyes. Though their pelts were as dark as the rock of the stairs, making them invisible if you didn’t look close enough. So Emma tightened her grasp on Killian’s arms and started to run toward the exit, the sound of her beating heart combined with Killian’s harsh breath echoing inside her skull. As the light got brighter as she progressed, she realized that the rats were blocking the way, climbing on top of eachother, forming some sort of living wave coming right in her direction. _Shit_. Emma turned her head to see if they could get down a bit but they were coming in masses as well from that side. Then, as if their leader had commanded them to attack—and at the back of her mind, Emma knew it was probably what had happened—the rats started jumping at her, climbing on her clothes before anchoring themselves on her. Their appearance changed as soon as they held tight long enough, their body set ablaze with what looked like black flames, and fuck, those bitches burned. Trying her best not to scream, Emma freed one of her hands, concentrating all her effort in rejecting the beasts as much as she could. If they overcame her, Killian would be lost and so would she.

After fighting tooth and nail for what felt like an eternity against the endless rat army, Emma heard a mix of sobs and whimpers in her left ear that had become louder than the noise of the rodents. Horrified, she turned her attention to Killian to see what must have lured the hellbeasts to her in the first place. His beaten back, the blood still flowing from the cuts, and the fact he was unconscious and thus easy to confuse with a dead corpse… Everything was made to attract the damn scavengers.

“Damn it, Killian! Killian, come on—stay with me!”

Panicked, Emma tried to call him back to her. Though he was already conscious, the pain was too great for him to respond or do anything else. He was almost completely paralysed by the pain. The only thing he could control was his hand that formed a fist, turning his knuckles white as moans kept escaping his mouth, past his clenched teeth, while the rest of his body was shaking out of control. And it kept going: more beasts were clinging to his back after having already covered his legs, the black fire eating him alive.

Emma realized there was nothing she could do to communicate with Killian. There were too many rats for her to fully push them away. There was only one thing to be done. _To hell with Hades and her magic_, Emma cursed. She had to transport them back to the underworld version of the house, _their house_. Closing her eyes and trying her best to shut out Killian’s cries, she focused on her magic, letting it envelop them.

The change was radical. The heat was gone, her ears finally free from the constant squealing of the bloody rats. But Killian was still crying from pain on her back, his arms jerking due to the overly tense muscles, the mix of saliva and blood coating her t-shirt where his chin rested. As tenderly as she could, Emma laid Killian down on his front against his will, quickly using her magic to heal his back so she could relieve him from the uncomfortable position that did nothing to calm his panic. The sight of his skin made her stomach turn as fresh nausea hit her. But thankfully, she was able to work quickly, and soon his skin was back to normal. There still were new scars carved into his pale skin but it was better than the carnage that was there moments before.

Gently, she turned Killian on his healed back, her hands coming to rest over his shoulder before she used her magic one last time to replace the joint where it was supposed to be. Killian sagged in relief against her touch, yet his ragged breath still filled the big bedroom.

“It’s over, Killian...you’re safe now. Rest,” she murmured, grabbing a pillow from the end of the bed and tucking it under his head, making sure he’d be as comfortable as he could while still being on the floor.

Sleep claimed him as soon as she finished speaking, leaving Emma to relax as well from the chaotic escape. She didn’t care if Hades had seen them, or if her magic betrayed her; she simply didn’t give a damn. She had saved him and healed the major wounds.

Taking a deep breath to steady her heartbeat, she slowly laid her head on his shoulder, resting her hand over his heart and would wait until he woke up. They would then decide what to do next in Operation _“get the hell out of here_”.


End file.
